User blog:Everything12/Alexander Stratos
Summary Alexander Stratos is one of the people summoned for the fifth timeline of Everybody Wants to Rule the World. Previously a normal businessman in a world without magic or superpowers, he was taken to a new world and given superpowers for a yet unknown reason. Before coming to this new world he was a businessman who had made his own company from scratch and built it up to be one of the leading businesses in the world, making him one of the richest most famous man in the world. Despite this he had a squeaky clean image of someone who frequently gave money and went all across the world, to places such as the rain forest and the Arctic, to help others and raise awareness of global issues, and no matter how hard they tried the press could never find much dirt on him. Though all this hide a dark side of him, that he made sure stayed hidden at all cost. After coming to this new world he met up with Luminaris, Gondlir, and Non on Martha's Vineyard, after a attack from a unknown assailant caused the group to be split across the new world. They quickly encountered the threat of this world, and began the first of many fights with them, Demons, mysterious creatures who only come out at night to kill humans and make their corpse into one of their own. After defeating the enemy, they ended up meeting more of the other people sent to this world and faced the Knight Telos. Even with all their strength combined they barely survived their encounter with this foe. They then ended up at the house of Heteka, a famed scientist of the world, though the explanation of the world was cut short as the second of their enemies in the world, the ACF, attacked them and took them to a prison which contained the rest of the people taken to the new world. Alexander and a few others escaped their cells, but were caught up in a Demon attack of the facility and ended up having to fight one of their own after he was turned into a Demon. Though they only survived after gaining new powers, they manged to beat him, and then proceeded to face a even graver threat, Telos, who has come to slay them all. Though the fight was once again a difficult one even with their combined strength, with their new power they managed to slay Telos. Afterwards a group of the people sent to the new world raised Telos from the dead, hoping to have a fight against him again, this act caused Alexander to distance himself from the group. Though he still fought with them against the Demons, helping to defeat two of the Initio, the boss of the Demons, and gaining new powers along to way. Now Alexander has set his sights on the ACF, hoping to gain more knowledge about the Demons and settle the score started at the prison. Personality Alexander is a person that is more often pragmatic, looking to the future with most of the actions he takes. Cause he always looks to the future for his actions the narrow mindedness of some people who seek only present gains while ignoring the problems in the future annoys him greatly, and he tries hard to fix any problems their short-sightedness could bring about. He is someone who devotes themselves to helping the world as much as he can donating to charities and going on dangerous expeditions to promote noble causes, earning him a worldwide reputation as someone who care for the future. Alexander is also known to be a adventurer and a admirer of art, going on trips around the world to places like the arctic and the amazon, and collecting rare pieces of art, with his collection being as world famous as he is. Though all this hides dark side as someone who cold and calculating, easily able to understand other people and the secrets by observing them, and will do anything necessary to achieve his goals, holding grudges at those who greed harms other, and has no qualms at ending another life if he thinks it benefits the world. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Name: Alexander Samual Stratos Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World (Fifth Timeline) Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Human gifted with Superpowers, Reincarnated Angel, Sacred Gear Wielder, Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit | Half Elf, Lifeless being Date of Birth: 13/06/1994 Birthplace: '''America, San Francisco '''Weight: 70kg Height: 176cm Likes: '''People who think ahead, People who act on their beliefs, Devil's Food Cake, Coffee, and Art '''Dislikes: '''Shortsightedness, Passive people, Migraines '''Hobbies: Exploring, Art Collecting Values: '''Forethought '''Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: Himself Previous Affiliation: His Business; Stratos Sphere Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B | High 8-C | 8-A | 7-C Powers and Abilities: ' |-|First Set= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Expert Swordsman, Vehicular Mastery (Can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill), Aura, Flight, Teleportation, Holy Manipulation and Light Manipulation (Which can create Spears of Light), Forcefield Creation, Weather Manipulation (Which can Manipulate the Elements such as Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation), Extrasensory Perception and Non-Physical Interaction (Can see and damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Empathic Manipulation (His bubbles remind targets about their most treasured memories and stimulates their most intense memories to remind them about the things they cherish the most, causing them to lose their will to fight), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Social Influencing and Mind Manipulation with Incitement and Charisma (Incitement allows Alexander to perform a powerful mental attack by knowing the exact right words to say. Otherwise, the two skills are used to control the masses and lead an army respectively), Intangibility and Invisibility in Spirit Form, Regeneration (Mid-Low, Low-Mid over time; all Servants have low-level regenerative abilities that allow them to easily heal cuts and wounds, while being able to continue fighting even with a hole through their gut, and can regenerate unless their head/heart are destroyed or they run out of mana), Precognition, Statistics Reduction (Can continuously halve the power of his opponents, add it to his own, and halve the power of attacks until they significantly weaken or disperse entirely) Resistance to Power Mimicry, Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age), Magic (Including abilities such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area) and Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons from the likes of Jack's and Serenity's) |-|Second Set= All Previous Abilities, Extrasensory Perception, Statistics Amplification, Information Analysis, and Genius Intelligence with Great Sage, Spatial Manipulation, Transformation (With Dragon Warrior Transformation which increases his offensive and defensive power), Fate Manipulation, Can gain new skills, modify his body and boost his parameters with Imperial Privilege, Resurrection (Can resurrect himself with Thrice-Setting Sun), Pocket Reality Manipulation with Aestus Domus Aurea (Can create the Golden Theater, applying it to the World as an inescapable theater that lowers his opponent stats as well as allowing him to ignore their defenses), Supernatural Luck which causes Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg) All Previous Resistances, Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Law Manipulation (As a powerful A rank Disaster monster, like Apito, he should be able to resist the effect of Holy Barrier which affects the laws of the world), Memory Manipulation (Individuals surpassing A rank have high resistances, and their memories are protected by their soul), Madness Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Superior to Holy Knights who resisted Diablo's Temptation and Demon Lord's Ambition), Pain Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Corrosion Inducement, Physical Attacks, Holy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Has natural effects resistance which makes him resistant to natural fire and ice) |-|Third Set= All Previous Abilities, Regeneration (Low-High), Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Summoning (Can summon the summon spirits of both worlds to aid him in battle), Shapeshifting, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Wind, Light, Lightning, Ice, Earth, and Holy variety), Explosion Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Intangibility (Can turn into a ball of light), Status Effect Inducement with Retribution (Which can cause; Paralysis, Poison, Petrify, Weak, Sick, Shock, and Sleep), Possession with his Cruxis Crystal, Magic, Dimensional Travel (Can freely travel between Hell and Earth as well as summon Pandaemonium, the Palace of Hell, onto Earth), Afterimage Creation, Matter Manipulation (Flare is performed through Fusion Reaction), Time Manipulation (In the form of speeding himself up and slowing his opponent down), Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Life Force Absorption with physical attacks All Previous Resistances, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Blinding with Darkness, Petrification, Curse Manipulation, Death Manipulation, BFR, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Draining Magic Energy and Life Energy, and Fear Manipulation with the Ribbon |-|Fourth Set= - With Personas= All previous abilities, Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic (consisting of Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Radiation, Explosion, Psychokinetic, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, and Death Manipulation), Resistance Negation (actively with Break skills, passively with Gun attacks and Almighty spells, which bypass Elemental Resistances, Attack Nullification, Attack Reflection, Reflective Forcefields and Attack Absorption), Durability Negation (w/ non-damaging skills and ailments spells), Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation (via Confusion, Fear, Despair, Rage and Brainwash ailments), Biological Manipulation (via Dizzy, Forget and Sleep ailments), Power Nullification and Memory Manipulation (via Forget ailment). Healing (with Dia variants and cure skills), Resurrection (with Recarm variants), Statistics Amplification (w/ -kaja spells and Baton Pass), Statistics Reduction (w/ -kunda spells), Damage Boost (w/ Charge and Concentrate), Forcefield Creation (w/ Tetrakarn and Makarakarn) and Forcefield Negation (w/ Tetra and Makara Break). Various Persona Affinities (Resistance, High Resistance, Reflection and Absorption of Physical and Gun-based attacks, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Radiation, Explosion, Psychokinetic, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light and Death Manipulation, scaling to Low 2-C regardless of his key), High Resistance to Mind, Fear, Empathic and Memory Manipulation (via Unshaken Will) and Resistance to Mind and Biological Manipulation - With Satanael= All previous abilities to a greater extent, Alexander no longer requires SP to cast spells, Large Size (Type 2), Conceptual Manipulation, Immortality Negation and the ability to affect Abstract Existences. High Resistance to Energy Projection and Resistance to Resistance Negation (Nullified Yaldabaoth's Rays of Control). }} 'Attack Potency: Wall Level (Able to harm other PCs, who have the same durability as himself) | Large Building Level | Multi-City Block Level | Town Level Speed: Superhuman travel speed, Subsonic combat and reaction speed | Subsonic travel speed and Supersonic combat and reaction speed. Hypersonic+ reaction speed with Hasten Thought (Boosts perception speed by ten times) | Supersonic travel speed and Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed. Massively Hypersonic reaction speed with Hasten Thought (Boosts perception speed by ten times) | Supersonic+ travel speed and Massively Hypersonic combat and reaction speed. Sub-Relativistic reaction speed with Hasten Thought (Boosts perception speed by ten times) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 25 | Class K | Class M Striking Strength: Wall Level | Large Building Level | Multi-City Block Level | Town Level Durability: Wall Level | Large Building Level | Multi-City Block Level | Town Level Stamina: Superhuman (Can fight for an entire day without stopping) Range: Extended melee range, Several thousands of kilometers with Zenith Tempest | Hundreds of Meters with Aestus Domus Aurea | Planetary with Powers Standard Equipment: 'Zenith Tempest, Crocea Mors | Water Vortex Spear, Aestus Estus | Ribbon, Cruxis Crystal | His Phantom Suit, Grappling Hook, ultimate weapons: Paradise Lost (Knife) and Tyrant Pistol (Gun), and Keyblade 'Intelligence: Genius (Built up his company from scratch to become one the biggest influences in his world. Has the combined skill of Multiple skilled fighters) Weaknesses: Servants cannot fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques |-|First Set= 'Sacred Gears' Zenith Tempest: Dulio's Sacred Gear. It allows him to manipulate and control the weather, and take control of the elements that exist in nature, such as fire, water, wind, ice, earth and lightning. He can also create weather based phenomena and manipulate them in places where the sky isn't visible and weather conditions aren't available, creating rain and thunder clouds and flashing down genuine thunder and lightning on his foes. He can manipulate the wind to prevent his foes from reaching his position, create a vast amount of ice spears and icicles from underneath his opponents, hurl fireballs at them, create rain to slow down their movements, and generate immense tornadoes to carry out large scale attacks, among others. He is also capable of changing a country's weather and climate as he wishes. *'Speranza Bolla di Sapone:' Alexander creates bubbles that glow with the colours of the rainbow. The bubbles are able to remind those that make contact with them about their most precious memories and people, making them lose their will to fight. It stimulates the most intense memories of the targets, causing them to remember the things they cherish the most. *'Flagello di Colori del Accobaleno, Speranca di Briscola:' Zenith Tempest's Balance Breaker. It produces hundreds of bubbles that perform the opposite function of Speranza Bolla di Sapone, inflicting a variety of divine punishment on his foes. The bubbles trap the opponent, and a variety of natural phenomenon is inflicted upon them, in the form of intensely swirling flames, freezing cold air, violent hurricanes and lightning. Divide: It allows him to halve the power of anyone he makes contact with every ten seconds, gaining the deducted power for himself. 'Noble Phantasms' Crocea Mors: Yellow Death: The golden sword of Gaius Julius Caesar. 'Class Skills' Magic Resistance: A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Different from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Alexander's C-Rank Magic Resistance nullifies all spells below two verses but will falter completely in the face of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. Riding: The class skill of Riders and Sabers, the ability to ride mounts. Alexander's B rank means he can handle most vehicles with above-average skill. However, he cannot ride the likes of Phantasm Races such as Monstrous Beasts. 'Personal Skills' Charisma: A skill that embodies one's natural ability to lead an army or other large groups of people. It is said that a B-Rank in this skill allows one to lead a country, making one's words far more convincing and endearing them to the masses. Alexander has Caesar's C-Rank in this skill, making it far easier for him to convince others of his arguments and raise the morale of his allies, but due to Caesar's untimely death, he cannot command groups on the level of a country. When combined with his Incitement skill, he can use his Charisma to make a mental attack on his opponents. Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Due to Caesar being worshiped as a god after his death and having supposedly descended from the son of Venus, Aeneas, Alexander has a D-Rank in this ability despite Caesar's lack of immediate divine parentage. Incitement: A skill that allows one to know exactly the right words to lead the citizens and masses. It serves as a mental attack when employed against a specific individual, shattering their ideals and viewpoints with Caesar's legendary oratory, allowing Alexander to have an EX Rank in this skill. Military Tactics: A skill that embodies one's aptitude for taking command of troops in large-scale combat situations rather than one-one fights, providing bonuses when using an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when being on the receiving end of one. Eye of the Mind (False): Alexander has the natural ability to avoid danger based on an innate sixth sense refined through combat experience, so much so that it borders on precognition. Alexander's rank is A, meaning that it is so refined that the effects of visual obstructions are reduced; for example, Sasaki Kojirou was able to easily gauge the exact length of Excalibur despite its invisibility, and was said to have the best eyesight in the Fifth Holy Grail War. With his equal rank in this skill, Alexander's capabilities are likely to be comparable. |-|Second Set= All Previous Attacks/Techniques 'Magecraft' Flash Air: A form of displacement magecraft that substitutes something for another. It has been shown to displace doors and windows in reverse, as well as create portals for attacks to pass through the user harmlessly out to another, as well as displacing space to have attacks shot or thrown at them go out in another direction or have the attacks be sent back to the enemy by displacing a portion of the space around them. 'Noble Phantasms' Aestus Domus Aurea: Golden Theater of the Flamboyant: Nero Claudius Caesar's Noble Phantasm, representing the explosion of her artistic talent and passions in life in the form of the theater she designed and constructed herself. It is manifested through Alexander's magical energy in a manner similar to a Reality Marble, but he builds it on top of the World as opposed to overwriting it, allowing him to maintain it for longer. It is not the embodiment of his inner world either, but a High-Thaumaturgy. Within the Golden Theater, everything is made advantageous for Alexander, gradually weakening his opponents and allowing him to completely ignore their defenses. In addition, due to a legend in which Nero blocked all the doorways when her audience attempted to leave her in her first performance, leaving Aestus Domus Aurea is virtually impossible without Alexander's permission or its destruction. While within Aestus Domus Aura, Alexander gains access to several unique skills that can only be used in its confines. *'Fax Caelestis: Closing Rose That Fames Stars: '''Nero's most powerful attack, recognized as a B+ rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm under the FATE summoning system. Alexander first swings his sword in a circular motion, shrouding it in flames, before thrusting it through his opponent, posing dramatically as his foe is engulfed in a massive burst of flame. Alternatively, he'll leap into the air before coming down on his opponent with a downward slash before bisecting them again with a horizontal slash, once again posing as flower petals burst from his foe's wounds. *'Laus Saint Claudius: Imperium of the Maiden's Flowery Words:' Another powerful sword skill used by Nero, recognized as a B-rank Anti-Team Noble Phantasm under the FATE summoning system. Alexander dashes forwards, leaving flower petals in his wake as he cuts his opponents down with a single strike. Alternatively, he leaps at his opponent and slashes down at them, before following up with another swing of his sword. Another variation of this attack is, after stabbing his sword into the ground, he blasts his opponent with flames that engulf his arm, before slashing them all with Aestus Estus. 'Personal Skills' '''Imperial Privilege:' An ability that allows Alexander to gain skills that would normally be impossible for him to possess for a short amount of time. At EX-rank, he can even modify his body to gain traits such as Divinity. However, he cannot acquire skills without basis. Due to Migraine, most of the skills he gains are temporary, as he eventually forgets them. Migraine: Due to Nero's hysterical nature and repeated poisoning by her mother throughout her life, Alexander suffers from chronic headaches, preventing him from showing the full extent of his artistic skill. It does have beneficial effects, however, as it makes attempts of mental interference less successful. Thrice-Setting Sun: A skill that Alexander can use to resurrect himself if he falls in battle, though it must be activated beforehand to take effect. It is born from Nero's final anecdote when a Roman soldier found her three days after her suicide and covered her remains. In that moment, she opened her eyes and thanked the soldier before slipping away once more for good. 'Unique Skills' Tuner: *'Fate Change:' A mysterious skill that activates when an attack doesn't land changing the worst outcome into a fortunate one. Great Sage: *'Hasten Thought:' Boosts perception speed by ten times. *'Analyze and Assess:' Analyzes and assesses the target. *'Parallel Operation:' Operates on any matter the user wishes to analyze, separating it from the regular thought process. Any process under Parallel Operation is affected by Hasten Thought and accelerated by ten times. *'Cast Cancel:' Annuls the casting period required when using Magic, etc. *'All of Creation:' Provides full coverage of all non-concealed phenomenons. *'Auto-Battle Mode:' Great Sage possesses Alexander's body. Great Sage's modus operandi is to always pursue the method with the highest probability of success, which reflects in the way she uses Alexander's body to follow his instructions. Under Great Sage's control, Alexander's body is capable of using all fully analyzed Skills, Arts, Magic, Attack Moves and any other techniques to their maximum potential even if Alexander himself can't use them proficiently yet. 'Other Skills' *'Sage EX' *'Flame Breath' *'Thunder Breath' *'Dragon Warrior Transformation:' The ability to transform his body, which increases his offensive and defensive power, while increasing his ferocity making it so theirs a chance they lose his sense of self and go on a rampage. *'Magic Sense:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy, allowing one to see 360 degrees around them, without a single blind-spot. With this, even if one's eyes and ears are crushed, one can continue combat. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Heat Detection:' The ability to see nearby heat sources and also nullify camouflage skills. *'Spacial Travel:' The ability to manipulate space to shift to a recognized coordinate. 'Resistances' *'Pain Nullification' *'Status Change Nullification' *'Physical and Spiritual Attack Resistance' *'Holy Magic Attack Resistance' *'Natural Effect Resistance' |-|Third Set= All Previous Attacks/Techniques 'Artes' Strike Artes: *'Outburst:' Alexander strikes the ground where a huge explosion occurs, dealing massive damage to anyone in the vicinity. *'Yggdrasill Laser:' Alexander shoots an energy beam from both of his hands towards his opponent. *'Death Eater:' Alexander puts his palm on the floor, where beams of light strike the ground around him, damaging any nearby foes. *'Rejection:' Alexander creates a shock-wave made of light that hits any enemy near him. *'Retribution:' Alexander covers the entire battlefield with his angelic presence, inflicting all sorts of status effects on the opponent. Magic Artes: *'Ray:' A huge ball of light appears in the sky, shooting beams of light all over the place before striking right below it. *'Holy Lance:' A rune appears under the opponent, where 4 balls of light float above the corner of the rune, which materializes as spears and strike at where the opponent stands. *'Prism Sword:' A colorful rune appears under the enemy, where beams of light that take form of giant swords strike down in the rune. *'Ground Dasher:' The ground around the opponent cracks open, where a barrage of rocks rise up rapidly to deal damage to the opponent. *'Thunder Arrow:' A stream of lightning surrounds the opponent in a triangle shape with three spheres of electricity at the corners, where lightning strikes down on the opponent inside the triangle numerous times. *'Indignation:' A powerful lightning spell where a large dome of energy surrounds the opponent, and lands a massive strike of lightning in the dome. *'Judgement:' Huge beams of light strikes everywhere on the battlefield. *'Absolute:' A circle of ice surrounds the opponent, where the opponent will freeze in place for a few seconds, until the ice shatters, dealing massive amounts of damage. *'Flame Lance:' A large lance made of fire flies from the sky towards the enemy's spot, then explodes for knockback. *'Gravity Well:' A huge dome of energy surrounds the enemy and deals both lightning and earth damage, has a chance of slowing down the enemy. *'Spark Wave:' A ball of lightning surrounds the enemy, dealing lightning damage. *'Explosion:' A ball of fire drops from the sky to the opponent, creating a massive explosion upon impact. *'Atlas:' A ball of wind appears at the enemy's spot, dealing wind damage. Mystic Artes: *'Indignation Judgement:' A powerful skill where multiple lightning strikes hit the opponent, which follows with a massive sword dropping in a couple of seconds later and explodes. *'Shining Bind:' A powerful skill where a large rune of light forms on the ground around the user as they draw energy into the rune, then creating a large and extended blast of light from the rune. Summon Artes: *'Summon: Water:' Alexander calls upon Undine, who summons a multitude of water pillars, and heals Alexander and his party. *'Summon: Fire:' Alexander calls upon Efreet, who strikes the enemy causing a massive explosion throwing the enemy back, and increase Alexander and his party's attack. *'Summon: Wind:' Alexander calls upon Sylph, who strikes with an upward wind attack, rains a series of arrows, and ends with a shield bash, and making Alexander and his party faster. *'Summon: Light:' Alexander calls upon Luna, who rains a series of lights upon the enemy, and increased Alexander's and his party's magic power. *'Summon: Earth:' Alexander calls upon Gnome, who falls on top of the enemy shattering the ground beneath him, and increased Alexander's and his party's defense. *'Summon: Darkness:' Alexander calls upon Shadow, who summons darkness in a circle around him and deals damage, which cures any ailments Alexander and his party has. *'Summon: Ice:' Alexander calls upon Celsius, who strikes the ground and sends large ice spikes out in a cross shape, increasing Alexander's and his party's accuracy. *'Summon: Lightning:' Alexander calls upon Volt, who rains down a massive amount of lightning strikes at the enemy's location, curing any of Alexander's party's ailments in the end. *'Summon: Birth:' Alexander summons Maxwell, who rains a deadly amount of meteors at the enemy, as well as increasing Alexander's parties defense. 'Magic' *'Blink VIII:' Creates double images of himself to be used as a distraction and evade further attacks. *'Barrier VIII:' Erects a magic barrier to mitigate the damage dealt by elemental attacks. *'Thunder X:' Powerful lightning elemental magic. *'Haste VIII:' Speeds up the Alexander's time relative to his opponents, increasing his combat speed. *'Blind XVI:' Blinds his opponents. *'Curse XVI:' Inflicts Curse status on the target. The afflicted character's destructive power and durability are drastically reduced. *'Dispel XVI:' Dispels any magical barriers and positive magical buffs cast on target. *[https://youtu.be/NGAyZjtfk6g?t=205 Flare XVI: Sets off a fusion reaction, generating a large magical explosion.] *'Slow XVI:' Slows down time around his opponents, reducing their combat speed. *'Blaze XVI:' Powerful fire elemental magic. *[https://youtu.be/NGAyZjtfk6g?t=517 Holy XVI: Despite it's name, the attack is designated a non-elemental magical explosion, the white magic opposite of Flare.] *[https://youtu.be/NGAyZjtfk6g?t=375 Starfall XVI: Calls down a meteor from the sky.] |-|Fourth Set= All Previous Attacks/Techniques *'Power of Destruction:' Alexander can create and manipulate spheres of demonic energy that can erase whatever they make contact with without a trace and return them to nothingness, making it incredibly difficult to block or defend against. His mastery over the ability is far above that of Rias, who can eliminate the soul and consciousness of targets. He can also channel it to his fists to enhance his strikes in melee range, and envelop himself with it for protection. *'Duplication:' Alexander is capable of creating more than a hundred clones of himself, and they all have access to his abilities. The same aura and magic could be felt from them, suggesting they are all real as a result of Alexander's skill. *'Persona Summoning:' Alexander has the ability to utilize his Personas, powerful manifestations of his mind and soul. Due to possessing the power of the Wild Card, he can obtain and use multiple Personas with varying levels of power and skills. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between Alexander and his equipped Persona. Each Persona has a unique set of elemental affinities, which also apply to Alexander while he has a Persona equipped, and he can switch between them with a thought. Personas are categorized by their position among the Tarot's Major Arcana, and the strongest Persona of each Arcana (not including Satanael), is referred to as the Ultimate Persona of the respective Arcana. - I - Magician= *'Jack-o'-Lantern:' weak to Gun, Ice and Wind, and absorbs Fire. *'Jack Frost:' weak to Fire, and nullifies Ice. *'Nekomata:' weak to Electric, and resists Psychic. *'Sandman:' weak to Electric, and resists Wind. *'Chrononzon:' weak to Bless, and absorbs Fire. *'Queen Mab:' weak to Wind, resists Electric, and nullifies Fire. *'Rangda:' weak to Electric and Bless, nullifies Fire and Curse, and repels Physical and Gun. *'Surt:' weak to Ice, and absorbs Fire. *'Futsunushi:' weak to Nuclear, and resists Physical. - II - High Priestess= *'Silky:' weak to Fire and Electric, and resists Ice. *'Apsaras:' weak to Electric, and resists Ice. *'Isis:' weak to Psychic, and nullifies Bless and Curse. *'Kikuri-Hime:' weak to Fire, resists Bless, and nullifies Wind. *'Scathach:' nullifies Curse, and repels Ice. *'Sarasvati:' weak to Nuclear, resists Electric, and nullifies Ice. *'Skadi:' nullifies Curse, and repels Ice. *'Cybele:' weak to Electric, resists Fire, and nullifies Bless. - III - Empress= *'Yaksini:' weak to Nuclear, and resists Ice. *'Lamia:' weak to Ice, resists Electric and Gun, and nullifies Curse. *'Hariti:' weak to Wind, and resists Psychic and Bless. *'Dakini:' resists Fire. *'Titania:' weak to Psychic, and resists Nuclear, Bless and Curse. *'Kali:' resists Curse, nullifies Fire, and repels Psychic. *'Mother Harlot:' weak to Bless, nullifies Curse, and repels Electric. - IV - Emperor= *'Eligor:' weak to Electric, resists Gun and Fire. *'Setanta:' weak to Psychic, resists Nuclear. *'Thoth:' weak to Psychic, nullifies Nuclear and Bless. *'Okuninushi:' weak to Wind and Nuclear, nullifies Psychic, and repels Electric. *'Barong:' weak to Wind and Curse, resists Gun and Electric, and nullifies Bless. *'King Frost:' nullifies Bless, and absorbs Ice. *'Oberon:' weak to Nuclear, resists Electric, and nullifies Psychic. *'Baal:' resists Fire, Bless and Curse, and absorbs Wind. *'Odin:' nullifies Electric, absorbs Wind, and repels Bless and Curse. - V - Hierophant= *'Berith:' weak to Ice, resists Fire, and nullifies Gun. *'Orobas:' weak to Bless, resists Wind and Curse. *'Phoenix:' weak to Electric, resists Ice, and nullifies Wind. *'Anzu:' weak to Gun and Nuclear, resists Electric, and repels Wind. *'Unicorn:' weak to Curse, resists Psychic, and nullifies Ice and Bless. *'Daisoujou:' weak to Curse, resists Gun, and nullifies Bless. *'Forneus:' weak to Electric, nullifies Psychic, and absorbs Ice. *'Bishamonten:' weak to Ice, resists Bless and Curse, and absorbs Fire. *'Kohryu:' weak to Psychic, nullifies Nuclear and Bless, and repels Electric. - VI - Lovers= *'Pixie:' weak to Gun, Ice and Curse, and resists Electric and Bless. *'Saki Mitama:' weak to Electric, and resists Ice. *'Leanan Sidhe:' weak to Fire, and resists Wind and Psychic. *'Ame-no-Uzume:' weak to Psychic, and absorbs Fire. *'Kushinada:' weak to Nuclear and repels Bless. *'Narcissus:' weak to Fire, resists Wind and Bless, and nullifies Electric. *'Parvati:' weak to Curse, resists Psychic and Bless, and repels Ice. *'Raphael:' nullifies Psychic and Bless, and absorbs Ice. *'Ishtar:' weak to Wind, and nullifies Electric. - VII - Chariot= *'Agathion:' weak to Wind, and resists Gun and Electric. *'Slime:' weak to Fire and Wind, and resists Physical. *'Shiisa:' weak to Curse, resists Physical and Gun, and nullifies Bless. *'Shiki-Ouji:' weak to Nuclear, and nullify Physical, Gun and Curse. *'Kin-Ki:' weak to Psychic, and resists Physical and Gun. *'Ara Mitama:' weak to Ice, and resists Physical. *'White Rider:' weak to Ice, nullifies Fire and Bless, and repels Curse. *'Cerberus:' weak to Ice, resists Nuclear, and absorbs Fire. *'Thor:' weak to Psychic, resists Physical, Bless and Curse, and absorbs Electric. *'Chi You:' weak to Nuclear, resists Physical and Gun, and nullifies Psychic. - VIII - Justice= *'Angel:' weak to Curse, resists Electric, and nullifies Bless. *'Archangel:' weak to Curse and Electric, and nullifies Bless. *'Principality:' weak to Curse, resists Fire, and nullifies Bless. *'Power:' weak to Gun and Curse, resists Wind, and nullifies Bless. *'Melchizedek:' weak to Wind, resists Psychic, nullifies Curse, and absorbs Bless. *'Dominion:' weak to Gun, resists Curse, repels Nuclear, and nullifies Bless. *'Throne:' weak to Curse, resists Nuclear, absorbs Fire and nullifies Bless. *'Uriel:' nullifies Fire, absorbs Nuclear, and repels Bless. *'Metatron:' weak to Electric and Curse, repels Wind, and absorbs Psychic and Nuclear. - IX - Hermit= *'Bicorn:' weak to Electric, and resists Curse. *'Koropokguru:' weak to Fire, and resists Gun, Ice and Wind. *'Ippon-Datara:' weak to Ice, resists Fire, Bless and Curse, and repels Wind. *'Sudama:' weak to Ice and Nuclear, and repels Wind. *'Naga:' weak to Wind, and nullifies Electric. *'Arahabaki:' weak to Psychic and Nuclear, resists Bless and Curse, and repels Physical and Gun. *'Kumbhanda:' weak to Ice, resists Curse, and nullifies Fire. *'Koumokuten:' weak to Ice, resists Physical and Bless. *'Kurama Tengu:' weak to Ice, resists Bless and Curse, and repels Wind. *'Ongyo-Ki:' resists Physical and Gun, and repels Bless and Curse. - X - Fortune= *'Clotho:' weak to Ice and Nuclear, and nullifies Wind. *'Lachesis:' weak to Electric, resists Wind, and nullifies Ice. *'Atropos:' weak to Fire, and nullifies Wind. *'Fortuna:' weak to Electric, and nullifies Fire and Wind. *'Norn:' resists Ice, absorbs Wind. *'Lakshmi:' weak to Fire, resists Ice and Bless. - XI - Strength= *'Kelpie:' weak to Electric, resists Ice. *'Kushi Mitama:' weak to Fire, resists Wind. *'Oni:' resists Physical and Gun. *'Rakshasa:' weak to Wind and Bless, resists Physical, Fire and Curse. *'Zouchouten:' weak to Wind, and resists Physical. *'Valkyrie:' resists Gun, and nullifies Bless. *'Siegfried:' weak to Nuclear, resists Ice, and nullifies Physical. *'Zaou-Gongen:' weak to Electric, nullifies Bless and Curse, and repels Fire. - XII - Hanged Man= *'Hua Po:' weak to Gun and Ice, and repels Ice. *'Inugami:' weak to Wind, and nullifies Fire and Curse. *'Orthrus:' weak to Ice, resists Nuclear, and absorbs Fire. *'Take-Minakata:' weak to Psychic, resists Curse, and repels Electric. *'Hecatoncheires:' weak to Bless, resists Gun, and nullifies Curse. *'Moloch:' weak to Ice, resists Electric and Wind, repels Fire, and absorbs Psychic. *'Vasuki:' weak to Curse, and nullifies Ice and Electric. *'Attis:' weak to Curse, repels Wind, and nullifies Nuclear. - XIII - Death= *'Mandrake:' weak to Fire, and resists Electric. *'Mokoi:' weak to Wind, and resists Electric. *'Matador:' weak to Electric, and nullifies Wind. *'Pisaca:' weak to Fire and Bless, resists Electric, and nullifies Curse. *'Hell Biker:' weak to Bless, resists Wind, and repels Fire. *'Pale Rider:' weak to Bless, resists Wind, and repels Curse. *'Chernobog:' weak to Fire and Bless, resists Gun, absorbs Ice, and repels Curse. *'Mot:' weak to Wind, resists Gun, absorbs Electric, and repels Curse. *'Alice:' weak to Bless, resists Psychic and Nuclear, and repels Curse. - XIV - Temperance= *'Genbu:' weak to Electric, resists Psychic, and nullifies Ice. *'Koppa-Tengu:' weak to Ice and Bless, and resists Wind. *'Makami:' weak to Electric, resists Wind and Nuclear, and nullifies Bless. *'Nigi Mitama:' weak to Electric, and resists Bless and Curse. *'Jikokuten:' weak to Curse, and resists Physical and Bless. *'Mitra:' weak to Electric, and nullifies Ice and Bless. *'Byakko:' weak to Fire and Nuclear, resists Curse, and absorbs Ice. *'Raja Naga:' nullifies Electric. *'Seiryu:' weak to Nuclear, and resists Ice. *'Gabriel:' nullifies Psychic, and absorbs Bless. *'Ardha:' resists Physical, and nullifies Ice and Electric. - XV - Devil= *'Incubus:' weak to Gun and Bless, and resists Electric. *'Andras:' weak to Gun and Fire, and resists Ice. *'Flauros:' weak to Ice, resists Wind and Nuclear, and nullifies Fire. *'Lilim:' weak to Gun, Wind and Bless, resists Ice, and nullifies Curse. *'Pazuzu:' weak to Bless, resists Wind, and nullifies Curse. *'Baphomet:' weak to Bless, resists Fire, and nullifies Curse. *'Nebiros:' weak to Bless, resists Psychic, and repels Curse. *'Belial:' nullifies Curse. *'Beelzebub:' weak to Bless, absorbs Fire, and repels Curse. - XVI - Tower= *'Jatayu:' weak to Psychic, and absorbs Wind. *'Belphegor:' weak to Fire, resists Ice, Electric and Nuclear, and repels Curse. *'Red Rider:' weak to Bless, and nullifies Curse. *'Seth:' weak to Bless, resists Curse, nullifies Wind, and repels Fire. *'Black Rider:' weak to Fire, resists Bless and Curse, and absorbs Ice. *'Mara:' weak to Ice, resists Bless, nullifies Gun, absorbs Fire, and repels Curse. *'Yoshitsune:' resists Fire, nullifies Physical, and repels Electric and Bless. *'Mada:' weak to Ice, resists Psychic, nullifies Nuclear, and absorbs Fire. - XVII - Star= *'Kodama:' weak to Fire, and resists Ice. *'Fuu-Ki:' weak to Electric, and absorbs Wind. *'Neko Shogun:' weak to Wind, resists Physical, Electric and Curse, and nullifies Bless. *'Kaiwan:' weak to Nuclear, and nullifies Gun and Psychic. *'Ananta:' weak to Electric, and absorbs Ice. *'Garuda:' weak to Gun, resists Wind, and repels Bless. *'Hanuman:' weak to Ice, resists Psychic and Bless. *'Cu Chulainn:' weak to Electric, resists Physical and Gun, nullifies Bless and repels Wind. *'Sraosha:' weak to Curse, repels Bless, and absorbs Electric. *'Lucifer:' weak to Bless. - XVIII - Moon= *'Succubus:' weak to Gun and Bless, resists Fire, and nullifies Curse. *'Onmoraki:' weak to Gun and Bless, resists Fire, and nullifies Curse. *'Nue:' weak to Fire, resists Ice, and nullifies Curse. *'Sui-Ki:' weak to Nuclear, resists Electric, and absorbs Ice. *'Black Ooze:' weak to Electric, Psychic and Bless, resists Physical, Gun and Ice, and nullifies Curse. *'Mothman:' weak to Gun, resists Psychic, and nullifies Electric. *'Girimehkala:' weak to Bless, resists Fire, nullifies Curse, and repels Physical and Gun. *'Lilith:' weak to Fire, repels Ice, and nullifies Curse. *'Sandalphon:' resists Physical, Gun and Electric, nullifies Curse, and repels Bless. - XIX - Sun= *'Suzaku:' weak to Ice, resists Nuclear, and absorbs Fire. *'Mithras:' weak to Psychic, resists Physical, absorbs Fire, and nullifies Nuclear. *'Yurlungur:' weak to Psychic, resists Bless, and nullifies Electric. *'Horus:' weak to Fire, nullifies Electric, and repels Bless. *'Ganesha:' weak to Psychic, resists Physical, and absorbs Wind. *'Yatagarasu:' weak to Curse, resists Wind, and nullifies Bless. *'Quetzalcoatl:' weak to Psychic, resists Wind, and nullifies Fire. *'Asura-Ou:' weak to Psychic, repels Nuclear, and nullifies Fire. - XX - Judgement= *'Anubis:' nullifies Bless and Curse. *'Trumpeter:' absorbs Ice, repels Electric and Bless, and nullifies Curse. *'Yamata-no-Orochi:' weak to Nuclear, resists Curse, and nullifies Ice. *'Abaddon:' weak to Psychic and Nuclear, and absorbs Physical, Gun and Curse. *'Shiva:' weak to Nuclear, nullifies Ice, Bless and Curse, repels Electric, and absorbs Psychic. *'Michael:' resists Gun, repels Bless, and nullifies Curse. *'Satan:' resists Gun, and repels Ice and Curse. }} 'Persona Skills' - Magic Skills= Fire: *'Agidyne:' Heavy Fire damage to 1 foe. Low chance to inflict Burn. *'Maragidyne:' Heavy Fire damage to all foes. Low chance to inflict Burn. *'Inferno:' Severe Fire damage to 1 foe. Low chance to inflict Burn. *'Blazing Hell:' Severe Fire damage to all foes. Low chance to inflict Burn. Ice: *'Bufudyne:' Heavy Ice damage to 1 foe. Low chance to inflict Freeze. *'Mabufudyne:' Heavy Ice damage to all foes. Low chance to inflict Freeze. *'Diamond Dust:' Severe Ice damage to 1 foe. Low chance to inflict Freeze. *'Ice Age:' Severe Ice damage to all foes. Low chance to inflict Freeze. Electric: *'Ziodyne:' Heavy Electric damage to 1 foe. Low chance to inflict Shock. *'Maziodyne:' Heavy Electric damage to all foes. Low chance to inflict Shock. *'Thunder Reign:' Severe Electric damage to 1 foe. Low chance to inflict Shock. *'Wild Thunder:' Severe Electric damage to all foes. Low chance to inflict Shock. Wind: *'Garudyne:' Heavy Wind damage to 1 foe. *'Magarudyne:' Heavy Wind damage to all foes. *'Panta Rhei:' Severe Wind damage to 1 foe. *'Vacuum Wave:' Severe Wind damage to all foes. Psychokinetic: *'Psiodyne:' Heavy Psychokinetic damage to 1 foe. *'Mapsiodyne:' Heavy Psychokinetic damage to all foes. *'Psycho Force:' Severe Psychokinetic damage to 1 foe. *'Psycho Blast:' Severe Psychokinetic damage to all foes. Nuclear: *'Freidyne:' Heavy Nuclear damage to 1 foe. *'Mafreidyne:' Heavy Nuclear damage to all foes. *'Atomic Flare:' Severe Nuclear damage to 1 foe. *'Cosmic Flare:' Severe Nuclear damage to all foes. Light/Bless: *'Kougaon:' Heavy Bless damage to 1 foe. *'Makougaon:' Heavy Bless damage to all foes. *'Divine Judgement:' Halves remaining HP of 1 foe. *'Hamaon:' Medium chance of instantly killing 1 foe. *'Mahamaon:' Medium chance of instantly killing all foes. *'Samsara:' High chance of instantly killing all foes. Unique to Daisoujou. Dark/Curse: *'Eigaon:' Heavy Curse damage to 1 foe. *'Maeigaon:' Heavy Curse damage to all foes. *'Demonic Decree:' Halves remaining HP of 1 foe. *'Mudoon:' Medium chance of instantly killing 1 foe. *'Mamudoon:' Medium chance of instantly killing all foes. *'Die For Me!:' High chance of instantly killing all foes. Unique to Alice. Almighty: *'Megidolaon:' Severe Almighty damage to all foes. *'Morning Star:' Severe Almighty damage to all foes. Slightly stronger than Megidolaon. *'Black Viper:' Severe Almighty damage to 1 foe. Slightly stronger than Morning Star. *'Life/Spirit Drain:' Drains HP/SP from 1 foe. *'Foul Breath:' Reduce resistance to all ailments of 1 foe. *'Stagnant Air:' Reduce resistance to all ailments of all foes. *'Ghastly Wail:' Instantly kill all foes afflicted by Fear. *'Sinful Shell:' Fires a bullet composed of the Seven Deadly Sins to negate Immortality and deal colossal Almighty damage to 1 foe. - Ailment Skills= Physiological: *'Dazzler:' High chance to inflict Dizzy to 1 foe. *'Nocturnal Flash:' Medium chance to inflict Dizzy to all foes. *'Makajama:' High chance to inflict Forget to 1 foe. *'Makajamaon:' Medium chance to inflict Forget to all foes. *'Dormina:' High chance to inflict Sleep to 1 foe. *'Lullaby:' Medium chance to inflict Sleep to all foes. Mental: *'Pulinpa:' High chance to inflict Confuse to 1 foe. *'Tentarafoo:' Medium chance to inflict Confuse to all foes. *'Evil Touch:' High chance to inflict Fear to 1 foe. *'Evil Smile:' Medium chance to inflict Fear to all foes. *'Ominous Words:' High chance to inflict Despair to 1 foe. *'Abysmal Surge:' Medium chance to inflict Despair to all foes. *'Taunt:' High chance to inflict Rage to 1 foe. *'Wage War:' Medium chance to inflict Rage to all foes. *'Marin Karin:' High chance to inflict Brainwash to 1 foe. *'Brain Jack:' Medium chance to inflict Brainwash to all foes. - Support Skills= *'Diarahan/Mediarahan:' Restore one/all party member(s) to full health. *'Samarecarm:' Revive 1 ally at full health. *'Amrita Drop/Amrita Shower:' Cure all ailments of one/all party member(s). *'Tarukaja/Matarukaja:' Increase Attack of one/all allies. *'Rakukaja/Marakukaja:' Increase Defense of one/all allies. *'Sukukaja/Masukukaja:' Increase Agility of one/all allies. *'Heat Riser:' Increase Attack, Defense and Agility of one ally. *'Thermopylae:' Increase Attack, Defense and Agility of all allies when disadvantaged. *'Tarunda/Matarunda:' Decrease Attack of one/all foes. *'Rakunda/Marakunda:' Decrease Defense of one/all foes. *'Sukunda/Masukunda:' Decrease Agility of one/all foes. *'Debilitate:' Decrease Attack, Defense and Agility of one foe. *'Charge/Concentrate:' Multiply the user's next Physical/Magical attack by 2.5x. *'Rebellion/Revolution:' Increase crtical rate of one/all targets. *'Elemental Wall:' Erect a shield on one ally to reduce one element's damage received as well as cover innate weaknesses to said element. *'Elemental Break:' Negate resistances of all foes to one element. *'Tetraja:' Erects a shield on the full party to nullify one instant-death attack. *'Tetrakarn:' Erect a shield on one ally to repel one physical/gun attack. *'Makarakarn:' Erect a shield on one ally to repel one magical attack *'Dekaja:' Negate all stat buffs on all foes. *'Dekunda:' Negate all stat debuffs on all allies. *'Tetra/Makara Break:' Negate any physical/magic-repellant defenses from all foes. - Passive Skills= Offensive: *'Elemental Boost:' Strengthen a specific element's attacks by 25%. *'Elemental Amp:' Strengthen a specific element's attacks by 50%. Stacks with Elemental Boosts. *'Snipe:' Strengthen Gun attacks by 25%. *'Cripple:' Strengthen Gun attacks by 50%. *'Almighty Boost:' Strengthen Almighty attacks by 25%. *'Almighty Amp:' Strengthen Almighty attacks by 25%. *'Ailment Boost:' Increase chance of inflicting all ailments. *'Ambient Aid:' Greatly increase chance to inflict all ailments during abnormal weather. *'Adverse Resolve:' Increase critical rate when disadvantaged. *'Apt Pupil:' Increase critical rate. *'Arms Master:' Half HP cost for physical/gun skills. *'Spell Master:' Half SP cost for magic skills. *'Trigger Happy:' Increase critical rate for Gun skills. *'Fortified Moxy:' Increase critical rate when performing an ambush. *'Magic Ability:' Strengthen all magical attacks by 25%. Stacks with all magical Boosts and Amps. Defensive: *'High Counter:' 20% chance of reflecting Physical attacks. *'Resist/Null/Repel/Drain Skills:' Reduces/Nullifies/Repels/Absorbs a specific form of attack, physical, magical or ailment. *'Fortify Spirit:' Increase resistance to all ailments. *'Unshaken Will:' Nullifies all mental ailments. *'Sharp Student:' Reduces chance of receiving critical hits. *'Firm Stance:' Reduce all incoming damage by half. Reduces evasion to zero. *'Dodge Skills:' Double evasion rate against a specific form of attack, physical or magical. *'Evade Skills:' Triple evasion rate against a specific form of attack, physical or magical. *'Angelic Grace:' Double evasion rate against all forms of attack, physical or magical, except instant-death and Almighty skills. *'Climate Decorum:' Double evasion rate against all forms of attack during abnormal weather, physical or magical. *'Ali Dance:' Double evasion rate against all incoming attacks. *'Pressing Stance:' Reduce enemy accuracy by ~66% when disadvantaged. *'Regenerate 1/2/3:' Restore 2/4/6% of max HP every few seconds. *'Invigorate 1/2/3:' Restore 3/5/7 SP every few seconds. *'Insta-Heal:' Recover from any ailment in seconds. *'Divine Grace:' Increase effects of healing magic by 50%. *'Soul Chain:' Recover 20 SP when performing Baton Pass. Special: *'Auto-Mataru:' Automatic Matarukaja at the start of battle. *'Auto-Maraku:' Automatic Marakukaja at the start of battle. *'Auto-Masuku:' Automatic Masukukaja at the start of battle. *'Enduring Soul:' Survive one fatal blow and restore all HP. *'Victory Cry:' Fully recover HP and SP after victory. }} Key: First Set of Powers | Second Set of Powers | Third Set of Powers | Fourth Set of Powers Note: Alexander has hard caps on how much he can reduce others statistics and boost his own, besides Hasten Thought which has its own cap of 10. *First key can only be reduced and boosted up to 2x *Second key can only be reduced and boosted up to 4x, except Divide which can do it up to 8x. *Third key and Fourth key can only be reduced and boosted up to 6x, except Divide which can do it up to 10x. Explanations Alexander's powers, like those of every other Player Character in Everybody Wants to Rule the World, come from having been gifted with abilities of canon characters. The powers of the first key are Divide, Eye of the Mind (False), Saber (Caesar), and Dulio Gesualdo. The second keys powers are Flash Air, Great Sage, Gabil (Web Novel) Second Key, and Saber (Nero) First Key. The third keys powers are Regeneration (Low-High), Ribbon (Final Fantasy II), Mithos (With Type 8, the Eternal Sword, Matter Manipulation, Time Stop, and Power Nullification Restricted), and Emperor Mateus (With Type 8 Restricted). The third keys powers are https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Sirzechs_Lucifer's Power of Destruction, https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Azi_Dahaka_(High_School_DxD) Duplication, https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Ren_Amamiya, and https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Vanitas Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts